A Ghoul Among Shinobi
by centipedic kakuja
Summary: What if a nine yr. old Naruto was kidnapped and brutally tortured to the point of insanity. What if a certain gave him a new power. Follow the adventures of Naruto the one eyed ghoul.
1. Chapter 1

A Ghoul Among Shinobi

Chapter 1

A chorus of anguished screams echoed through the hallways of a lone bulding deep in konoha's rarely mentioned underground. The source of the screams was not easily found as one would know where they where emanating from and how to reach their destination in one of the many hallways in this undergaround labryinth. But if say one could retrace the sounds to their source they would find themselves in a sparringly lit hallway with a lone steel door. If one were to approach said door they would be greeted with the almost overwhelming stench of iron. And if by chance one would ignore the horrific smell and push forward the would enter a room with nothing but a small figure sitting in a steel chair.

Upon closer inspection one would see that a figure who was surronded by a pool of blood that extended outward 20 ft. appeared to be a small child with dull blonde almost gray hair. The child who had an abnormal amount of tears pouring down the left side of his face, was apparently unaware of anything but what he was mumbling under his breath. If one were to examine the child's physical state one phrase would wring true within their head..."ruined beyond repair". And this statement would be quite accurate for it looked as if the child had been through a meat grinder.

From the scalp down the first injuries were a long string of lumps and gashes that lined the boys skull. Next would be the fact that the boys had only a half of a ear left( The left being sliced completely off and the right being cut enough to leave only the ear drum and ear lobe). After that would be the way his right eye had been completley gouged out. This also explain the one sided crying. And last but not least there was the way that the child's tormentors had taken a sharp object and had somehow slipped it into the boys mouth and had started from the lips and had carved a large demented smile on both sides of the childs face.

And then from the neck down the injuries were just as expensive. Starting from the chest down one would notice metal chains that went around the child's frame and seemed that with each bright red link there was were accompanying welts,burns, blisters, and in some places the skin had rubbed raw to the point where bone was clearly visible. Turning the attention to the childs arms, there were an uncountable amount of lacerations, bruises, and puncture wounds. howerver if one though that the arms were bad then that thought was immediately cast aside when they looked at the child's hands. For every single digit had been cut off and had then been used like senbon needles on both palms and had been made into crude smiley faces. The index and middle fingers had been used as the eyes and the remaining had been used as they smile respectively.

And to finish of this work of horror the focus would then be shifted to the legs. Both legs had followed the path of the arms injury wise. But what had truly seemed cruel was when the three toes between the large toe and pinky were cut off on both feet leaving an almost mocking hang ten sign. And who was this child that had been brutalized so extensively? Well to be exact the boys name was Naruto Namazike Uzamaki.

Naruto's POV...

'How long had it been since the last round had ended how long will it be before it begins' Naruto thought a lead weight in his stomach as he counted down the seconds till the next "round" as his captor had taken to calling. To be honest Naruto could feel his grip on reality slipping as his 9 yr. old mind struggled to cope what had been happening for the last 2 weeks. And if he was honest he knew that after the next "round" He'd probabily lose all forms of sanity that he'd been clinging to so desperately. Then, just as soon as he'd finished that train of thought he heard a loud screeching sound as the door barring his escape slowly swung opened. Then he was greeted with the sight of his tormentor waltzing in silver hair defying gravity, his mask covering his face as his eye smiled in a form of twisted mockery.

"Naruto-Kun its time for round 31," The cycloptic man said a psychotic grin showing through his face mask. "And because it's wenesday i'll only beat you today,you're just so lucky aren't you Naruto-kun," The man asked and no sooner had those words left his mouth did Naruto feel a smashing sensation in his eye socket as the man jabbed 3 fingers inside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was the tormented scream that erupted from Naruto's throat as his tormenter pulled his fingers out of his eye socket. It was then that Naruto lost something amongst the pain that coursed throughout his entire being. Something essential, something irreplaceable, his sanity. No sooner had the man pulled back did he start to hear laughter. It started of quiet at first but became louder by the second. Now this was not the laugh that a small child should posess no, this laugh was one that to belonged to those who had lost their mind. And as the man watched he was rewarded with Naruto begining to stuggle violently in every feasible direction as he looked at him, his singular eye unfocused and glazed over.

And just as soon as it begun did it end for the man seeing thie boys actions as annoying chopped him in the neck sufficently sending him into unconsciouness. Seeing that the boy was out the man turned to leave shutting and bolting the door.

Naruto's Mindscape...

Naruto suddenly found himself in a large room tht seemed to be crumbling slightlyfrom an unseen force. Looking around Naruto determined that he was in a sewer and a shitty one at that. Looking at his body he saw that his wounds had dissapated. Not knowing why he was healed or where he was(not that he cared anymore) Naruto began walking. Eventually he heard a loud rumbling and seeing as there was no other noise decided to investigate. Eventually he found himself staring at a large cage with the kanji for seal stamped firmly upon it.

"so my jailer finally decides to visit?" A large pair of eyes said as they peered at Naruto through the golden bars of its cage.

"Wow your eyes are huge quick rip one out so i can play with it," Naruto suddenly yelled a delighted smile on his.

"So it would appear i have a mentally insane jailor hmmm..." The pair of eyes said as it watched Naruto who was currently bashing his head into the floor of the sewer. "What is your name boy?" The eyes asked. And... then recieved no answer from Naruto who had taken to sucking on his thum while humming a tune that sounded distinctly gothic in origin.

"Boy pay attention to someone when they ask you a question!" The eyes said. And again recived no response.

"Boy!"

"Boy!"

"Boy!"

Boy fucking pay attention pefore I scatter your entrails all over this room!"The pair of eye balls roared sufficently catching Naruto's attention.

"Good now as i was asking what is your name boy?" The eyeballs asked curiosity glinting in them.

"Naruto Uzamaki ms/mr eyeball," Naruto responded.

"Alright Naruto, my name is not mr nor ms eyeball for you see you are being blessed to be into the presence of the almighty kyuubi no youko queen of the tailed beasts," the now Named kyuubi said.

"Queen huh... you dont look like a girl to me," Naruto said as he picked his nose.

"Really and why is that?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well it's kinda of hard to tell beacuase your just a pair of eyes," Naruto replied messing with his still not healed eye socket.

" Speaking of eyes what hapened to yours?" Kyuubi asked. Her question was met with silence but that changed when Naruto's frame began to shake and spasm. But just as soon the tremors began they stopped as Naruto who's head had been tucked into the crook of his neck, moved to look at Kyuubi his singular eye completely unfocused as he began to laugh to cackle in a sick manner and began biting chunks out of his arms. Then just as he was reaching bone he suddenly began shoving his hand into his eye socket and began to scratch while singing 'itsy bitsy spider'. Kyuubi for the duration of the episode had began to change into her human form so to stop Naruto's possible suicide. For being only her yang half if this boy were to die then she too would perish.

Slipping out of the cage she then sat next to Naruto who had curled into a ball and had began sobbing uncontrollably. Taking the insane child into her arms she then began saying soothing phrases to the boy. Eventually Naruto regained his grip on reality and slowly sat up panting and exhausted.

"Thank you Kyuubi, Naruto said sobbs still racking his frame.

"It's fine Naruto, we all have our faults,"Kyuubi said and as the words left her lips an idea formed in her mind.

"Naruto when you ate parts of your arms what did they taste like," Kyuubi asked.

"Like...like sweet jerky why?" Naruto asked not sure where this line of questioning was headed.

"Well what if I were to tell you that i could give you power to make sure that whoever did that to you would perish while still allowing you to eat that sweet jerky?" Kyuubi asked cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked throughly confused.

"Well to answer your question I would had to school you on some ancient history, is that alright with you?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded his head yes. Seeing Naruto's confirmation, Kyuubi began her lesson. "Well, thousands of years ago there was a city called Tokyo. In tokyo there were a species of creatures called Ghouls who perfectly resembled human but were in fact quite different. The difference being that Ghouls were born with an extra organ in their bodies that would essentially allow them to create biological weapons of 4 different types. The types being Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku and Binkaku, respectivley. The Ukaku were catagorized by one to two wings that jutted from their were capable of high speed attacks and could use their wings to shoot sharp projectiles but fundamentally lacked stamina."

"Now the Koukaku were able to create armor that had very high durability and protruded from the arm. They could retact and constrict said armor to their will but because of the weight of the armor were generally the slowest class of ghoul. Getting to the brute strenght driven Rinkaku who had the ability to summon tentacles that were quite sharp and had a lot of impact potential. The tentacles were summoned from the back and could range from 1 to however many more depending on the ghoul and as a plus the Rinkaku had very high regenative abilities. And finally we get to the Binkaku who Kagune as all ghouls weapons were called, protruded from the tail bone as a dolphin like tail."

"The binkaku were perfectly balanced and had no noticable weaknesses. Howerver as amazing as all this is there are two things that you should know, firstly that their eyes were very different from humans they were called kakugan and whenever a Ghoul became hungry or excited they would turn black with a red pupil. The second thing is that if we go through with this then whaterver food you have ever enjoyed will not be able to be consumed. As Ghouls can only eat human meat due to the need to stockpile Rc cells or Red Child cells and seeing that not only do only humans produce rc cells but beacuse food is actually bad for a ghouls health then it clear to see that its impossible. Do you understand?" Kyuubi finished with a long sigh. Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Sure do but why are you telling me this kyu-chan?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Oh so its Kyu-chan is it well anyway Naruto-kuun...the reason im telling you all this is because if you agree im going to alter your DNA to turn you into a ghoul."The now dubbed kyu-chan responded. Taking a moment to ponder his options Naruto decided that this one won by a significant margin and said, "Sure Kyu-chan lets do this,".

"Good now before we start I'll be able to give you one kagune type at the beginning and eventually the others will manifest so which one do you want?" Kyu-chan asked.

"The Rinkaku Kagune," Naruto said without hesitation.

"Alright when you're ready rip a portion of the seal off and prepare yourself because this is gonna hurt," Kyuubi advised. Nodding his head Naruto walked around Kyu-chan and ripped off a piece of the bottom left corner. And suddenly Naruto felt a surge of power erupt from within his back and eye the feeling lasted for several moments before it subsided. Standing up from the position he'd unconsciously reduced himself to, Naruto took a good look at his body. To say he'd changed would be an understatement for no longer was he a skinny diminutive 9 yr. old no if one were to look at him they would think he's at least 20. this due to the fact that his now 6 ft frame was powerfully built but lean. However while his figure had changed his sight remained one sided.

"Kyu-chan why hasn't my eye regrown?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto-kun because of all the energy it took to rearange your DNA it would seem I was Unable to regenarate your eye,"Kyu-chan said sadness apparent in his voice. Thinking for a moment a though suddenly popped into Naruto head.

"Don't worry about it Kyu-chan if everthing works out I'll have an eye even better than my old one before the days out," Naruto said a bloodthirsy grin on his face as his kakugan was acive. Seeing that Kyu-chan suddenly felt a shiver transcend down her spine.

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"Well unr=til that asshole who did this comes back i think you should work on your Kagune control," kyuubi Said sagely.

"Alright the sooner we start we start the sooner I can kill that bastard and feast upon his organs," Naruto exclaimed truly excited.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

A Ghoul Among Shinobi

Chapter 2

Naruto's Mindscape/POV

And true to his words Naruto spent the next 3 days working on his Kagune and how to implement it into a style that would be both deadly and efficent with no wasted movements to speak of. On the first day, Naruto was pleasently suprised that he'd been given 4 Rinkaku Kagune to start with howerver, this joy was overshadowed by annoyance for whenever he flexed the necessary muscles in his lower back to summon the Kagune, they would begin to thrash and flail around showing no regard or restraint. This problem was eventually remied when Kyu-chan suggested that instead of thinking of the Kagune as a power that he should instead think of them as extra limbs. After following her sugestion he fouynd that the Kagune were slightly less unrefined in their movements. And at the end of the first day Naruto could gladly saw he had sufficent control over his kagune.

The second day differed from the first in the way that instead of focusing on Kagune control, Naruto's time was spent on learning Kyu-chan's kitsune fighting style. Kyu-chan, having seen the entirety of Naruto's training thus far had observed that whenever Naruto manifested his Kagune that all his physical traits would greatly increased. This included his speed, mobility, strength reflex time and sense of sight and smell. This then lead her to the conclusion that teaching Naruto her kitsune fighting style which reled on precise punishing blows that needed both great speed and mobility would be a wise descion. And as such the rest of the days time time was devoted to teaching Naruto the basics of her style.

The third day was a combination of the previous two days because not only had he's all but perfected his Kagune control but now he also had gotten quite adept at the kitsune fighting style that Kyu-chan had imparted onto him. Now the third day was spent training his Kagune to correspond to the Kitsune fighting style and also using the extra limbs to make up for the natural lack of mobility. This in all actuallity worked out stupendously for Naruto as he figured out many different shapes and uses for his Kagune that he'd previously been unaware of. And after a brutal spar with Kyu-chan ( which he completely dominated), Naruto could say will a satisfied smile that he was ready to kill the bastard who'd tortured him so maliciously.

Time Skip 3 hours After Training Completion

"So what did you mean by you'd have a new eye by the end of the day?" Kyu-chan inquired curiosity lighting up her dazzling burgoundy red eyes.

"Well when I kill that piece of shit i was thinking about removing the sharingan from his head and transferring it into mine," Naruto explained a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Not a bad idea but are you sure you want his eye in you head i mean you could always steal someopne elses eyes?" Kyu-chan asked disdain momentarily appearing on her face at the mention of the Sahringan.

"While that may be true I believe in karma and because he took my eye I'll just have to take his," Naruto elaborated shrugging his shoulders as if what he was saying was that big of an occurence.

"If you're truly deadset on taking that asshole's eye than all I can say is go for it," Kyu-chan said a small smile on her face.

"Well as much as i'd like to stay in here with you forever I have someone to kill," Naruto said. He then stood up from where he'd been previously been sitting and turned to leave. But just he was about to return to reality and idea suddenly invaded his thoughts and then, By putting some preesure into his legs, appeared in front of Kyu-chan and steal a kiss from her luscious red lips. This in turn caused the Biju caused the Biju queen's face to blush a shade of scarlet that mad her hair pale in comparison. Seeing her expression Naruto turned back around a chuckle bubbling in his throat and then proceeded to leave his mindscape and a very flustered fox behind.

Reality/Naruto's POV

Opening his eye, the first thing Naruto did was check out his injuries. And much to his sastisfaction, he found that the changes he'd undergone had transferred into reality. Not liking the fact that he was still restrained, Naruto pushed his arms up and stretched, completly tearing through the chains that bound him. Standing up, Naruto then proceeded to remove the shackles that bound his feet to the floor. After using a single digit to slice open the shackles, Naruto stretched his stiff muscles and went through a few warm up exercises to get his blood pumping.

After a few sets of repititious warmups, began to collect his discarded human digits in his palm. Sitting back down when he'd finished Naruto began snacking on the previously mentioned digits. This in turned caused his Kakugan to activate and his Kagune to bubble pleasently underneath his skin. After he'd eaten the digits, Naruto rested his chin on his right palm and then turned his lone eye to the entrance to the room anticipation of the person return apparent in his features and body posture. And after a few hours of boredom and angry anticipation, Naruto was rewarded with the sound of steel scratching concrete.

Standing up, Naruto pushed power into his legs and instantly appeared in front of his tormentor and began to unleash a volley of strikes that, had his tormentor not had his Sharingan activated with the intent of using mental torture, would've been torn assunder. But as it were the man was barely able to dodge Naruto's attacks which were increasing in speed and power. Using a substitue to gain some space the man then pulled out a kunai and channelled lightning chakra into it. Then by pooling chakra into his legs the man launched an assault with the lightning charged kunai, intent to end Narutio's life apparent in his actions. Dodging the man's smooth calculated strokes as if they were child's play, Naruto side stepped a slash aimed at his jugular, and released a devastating snap kick to the man's ribs breaking 4 of them in the process.

The kick itself, having so much power in it sent the man spiraling into a wall on the far west side of the room creating a large plume of dust.

"What wrong tormentor-san I thought you would be more of a challenge?" Naruto mocked a sadistic smile spread wide across his face. There was no answer as the man was still trying to reorient himself and as the dusk cleared Naruto was met with the man clutching his right wrist which appeared to be channelling an excessive amount of chakra. The man then sped foward and tried to bury his hand in Naruto's chest. This was stoppped howerver when Nauto caught, snapped and dislocated his wrist in one smooth movement. Then by summoning all four of his Kagune, Nauro proceeded to hacvk off all the man limbs leaving him nothing but a head and torso. The man for his part thrashed and screamed with every cut that was delt to him.

Squatting down so that they were eye level Naruto then shoved 3 fingers into the Sharingan holding eye socket and with one quick jerk ripped out the offending eye right from the socket leaving an unrepairably damaged optical nerve in its stead. Naruto then having grown tired of the man pathetic screams and beggings for mercy quickly decapitated him using of of his Kagune. Then reaching into his flak jacket, Naruto pulled out his shinobi ID card and read its contents.

"Kakashi Hatake, huh says here he was a jounin. Guess that dosent matter anymore," Naruto then put the ID in his pocket and began to prepare his meal. Using a single Kagune he sliced through the clothes the man had been wearing and straight into his chest cavity. Pulling the chest wide open, Naruto then proceeded to remove the heart, both lungs, the kidneys, liver and finally the stomach. Setting the others apart, Naruto picked up the heart and drank the remaining blood from it before devouring it in 5 sucessive bites. The lungs were next but were laid out on the floor and then the liver was put between them to make a sandwich. The next several minutes were spent eating said sandwich.

Then before the stomach was devoured the untouched eye was removed and popped into the mouth. The eye was swallowed after one bite and then finally the kidneys were devored in 8 bites. Having seen the whole scene Kyu-chan suddenly decided to speak up from within the seal.

"Holy shit if you were that hungry you should've said something," Kyu-chan said in a manner similar to scolding. Rubbing his head in embaressment, Naruto chuckled and replied with "sorry Kyu-chan".

"Whatever now that that's finished we should report what just happened to the hokage," Kyu-chan advised. Nodding his head in agreement Naruto willed his Kagune to dissapate and then turned to leave the room which had caused him so much agony.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

A Ghoul Among Shinobi

Chapter 3

Naruto's POV

Stooping down, Naruto plucked the sharingan catalyst from the floor and, after blowing on it, proceeded to pop it into his unoccupied eye socket. Then closing his eyes, Naruto willed the new eye to fuse to his optical nerve. And after a few moments had passed, Naruto opened his eyes and was rewarded with two functioning sensory organs. Grinning like a child in a candy shop, Naruto then began to walk towards the exit off the room he'd come to so throughly despise. Walking across the lareg area between him and the door, Naruto was occasionally assaulted with bits and pieces of the last two weeks.

Finally reaching the door, Naruto had to stop and control his breathing knowing full well that if he got too worked up he may lose his sanity. After a few minutes of breathing exercises and a few encourraging words from Kyu-chan Naruto felt level headed again. Walking out the room, Naruto found himself in a dimly lit hallway. Not knowing which way was the exit Naruto decided that up would be the best choice. Materializing two tentacles from his back, Naruto then proceeded to drill through the ceiling.

After what seemed like a few minutes Naruto felt his Kagune breach the surface. Retracting said Kagune, Naruto tensed his calf muscles and lept through the hole easily making it to the surface. Taking a look at his surroundings Naruto was greeted with the lush green of what he presumed to be a forest. Activating his ghoul senses, Naruto was able to clearly pick up the scent and sound of Konoha in the distance. Using 1/10 of his speed Naruto sped through the forest. Then just as suddenly as he'd arrived in the forest he exited it and found himself relatively closed to konoha's collossal green gates.

Making his way down the road leading to said gates, Naruto noticed that whenever someone passed by him that they would instanlty look away. This confused him until he realised that he still walking around wearing nothing but a pair of tattered shorts. Shrugging his shoulders,Naruto continued his trek to the entrance of konoha. Eventually Naruto stood before the gates but as he was about to pass through the two sentinals took it upon themselves to impede his foward movement. Growling in annoyance, Naruto prepared himself for a fight.

And before either gaurds could state the reason they'd stopped him, Naruto had already produced two Kagune and had skewered the two guards through the heart instantly killing them. Retracting his Kagune from the now deceased Guards lifless husks, Naruto continued his walk to the Hokage's office but not before tearing off one of the guards arms to munch on. Enjoying the looks of horror and disgust as he walked through town Naruto had eventually devoured the arm and was within jumping distance of the hokage's office. Tensing his leg muscles, Naruto sprung into the air createing a multitude of cracks where he'd previously been standing.

Reaching the hokage's office balcony in less than a second, Naruto kicked through the glass that stood in his way. This in turn caused the hokage to jump out of his chair and get into a defensive stance. Smirking at the way the hokage was slightly trembling at the small amount of KI he was exerting, Naruto preformed a deep bow and began to speak.

"Greeting jiji it's been a while has it not," Naruto greeted his voice full of mockery and contempt. Naruto then watched in amusement as a look of total disbelief crossed the aged shinobi's features.

"Naruto...is that you," The withered man asked his voice cracking.

"Indeed it is but I guess it'd be hard to recognize me considering everything thats happened," Naruto said as he lighlty gestured to himself. The Hokage then shocked Naruto when he suddenly embraced him. Fighting off the urge to eat the human that was in such close quaters, Naruto instead settled for akwardly patting the old man on his back. After what seemed like an eternity, The aged Hokage pulled back and after srying his eyes proceeded to speak.

"Kami Naruto we've been looking all over for you where have you been all this time?" Saroutobi asked.

"This will take a while so i'd advise that you find a seat," Naruto warned. Naruto then proceeded to tell the Hokage all that had transpired satrting from his capture, torture, metting Kyu-chan, becoming a Ghoul, Killing kakashi, decapitating the gaurds and finally his diet and a rundown of his abilities. And by the end the saroutobi had a very contemplative look on his wrinkled face.

"Good Kami Naruto what am i going to do with you," The hokage asked. Naruto unsure of what to do himself simply shrugged his shoulders. They stood there in silence before Naruto felt Kyu-chan chime in.

"Hey Naruto-Kun Why not work in the T&I department for a few years and then go from there,"Kyu-chan the idea to the hokage, Naruto was suprised when the old man began to smile.

"Fine but only if you agree to teach a team of genin after the newest batch has graduated," The Hokage bargained. Pondering it for a moment Naruto saw no substantial downsides and then reach his arm out shook the hokage's hand.

"Deal,".


End file.
